Moi, Aurora, fille du Trickster
by eleana.maillard
Summary: histoire d'une chasseuse nephilim
1. introduction

Les personnages issu de supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est ma première publication alors soyez indulgents vous autres qui lirez mon essai s'il vous plait. Tout avis et critique sont bons à prendre. Bonne lecture.

Intro:

Moi c'est Aurora, je suis la fille du meilleur des Tricksters. J'ai grandit par moi-même après que mon père m'ai laisser avec une mère adoptive qui ne m'a jamais aimer. Aujourd'hui je chasse des créatures qui, comme moi, ne devraient existées que dans les livres de légendes et d'imaginaires.


	2. chapitre 1: Retrouvailles

Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles.

J'arrive à Auburn après avoir entendu un son venant du paradis et que j'ai l'impression de connaître. Le son retentit de nouveau sans que les humains ne l'entendent et je me dirige vers un entrepot ayant l'air abandonné. Je me cache près de l'entrepôt en voyant des anges y entrer et entend rapidement des bruits de lutte ainsi que du fracas. Je me cache un peu plus près de l'entrepôt alors qu'un silence de mort s'installe et je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne en silence pour regarder dans les yeux de l'homme qui me toise sous sa capuche et je dissimule ma nature de nephilim en comprenant qu'il est un ange. Il finit par soupirer et je reste silencieuse alors qu'il parle enfin: " Que fait tu là humaine?" Il attend que je lui donne une réponse alors que je me réjouis qu'il me prenne pour une simple mortelle et me redresse en répondant: " Vous êtes flic?" " Non. Que fait tu là humaine?" " J'attend mon dealer monsieur." " Va l'attendre ailleurs. Ça pourrait mal finir si tu reste." Je continue de faire semblant d'être une humaine naïve et répond en m'éloignant un peu: " Les flics sont dans le coin?! Merci de me prévenir. Monsieur?" Le grand costaud retire sa capuche d'un geste agacé et me répond alors que je recule encore un peu: " Je suis Gadrel. Pars stupide humaine." Je pars en courant comme s'il m'avait fait peur et contourne un bâtiment pour aller me cacher de nouveau près de l'entrepôt. J'entre dans le bâtiment abandonné en pensant que le nommé Gadrel est partit et me cache derrière un mur dans un couloir en le voyant penché sur un ange. J'entend l'ange crier alors que je vois sa grâce s'éteindre sur le mur face à moi. Je retiens une larme pour l'ange assassiné en me plaquant contre le mur comme si j'allais m'y enfoncer. Je n'ai pas dû être assez discrète car une lame d'ange me transperce entre les côtes en me faisant hurler de douleur et tomber au pied du mur alors que Gadrel me regarde de haut: " Je t'avais prévenu stupide humaine. Tu n'aurais pas à subir le même sort que mes frères et sœur si tu m'avais écouter." Je rampe vers l'ange que j'ai entendu mourir et répond en feignant l'incrédulité: " Mais qui êtes vous? Pourquoi faites vous ça?!" Je me laisse aller à poser ma tête sur le ventre de l'ange alors qu'une porte s'ouvre de l'autre côté de l'entrepôt et vois Gadrel s'enfuir par un portail de la forme du symbole des racines carrés, me laissant gémir de douleur. Je sens une nouvelle présence angélique derrière moi alors que je crache du sang et roule sur le dos pour tenter de me défendre avec la lame angélique abandonnée: " N'approche pas si tu veux pas mourir." Le faible éclairage me permet à peine de distinguer la silhouette de l'homme qui se baisse et me répond surpris: " Aurora? C'est toi?" " Pourquoi? Qui êtes vous?" " C'est moi, Castiel." Je tente de me redresser mais abandonne et répond en gémissant: " Oncle Castiel? Ça faisait longtemps. Je te sauterais bien au cou mais je peux pas comme tu vois. N'essaye pas de me soigner avec tes pouvoirs. Sors moi juste de là s'il te plait. J'ai été blessée avec une lame d'ange." Mon oncle me porte doucement pour m'enmener à sa voiture et m'allonge à l'arrière avant de me mettre un énorme pansement. Il m'attache avec les ceintures des sièges arrières de sa voiture et je le vois s'installer au volant pour démarrer en me demandant: " Tu as un logement Aurora?" " Non. Je vit dans les motels où la chasse m'enmenne. Tu sais comment va mon père?" " D'accord. Gabriel a été tué par Lucifer il y a quelques années. Je t'enmenne chez des amis chasseurs à moi. Repose toi." " D'accord oncle Castiel. Ne leurs dit pas ce que je suis s'il te plait." Je ferme les yeux et pleure en silence jusqu'à m'endormir alors que Castiel conduit assez rapidement. Je me réveille dans les bras de mon oncle alors qu'il descend des marches et l'entend parler alors que je n'ouvre pas les yeux: " Dean, Sam. Elle est blessée, aidez moi à la soignée. Elle ne veux pas que je la guérisse avec mes pouvoirs." Je passe dans d'autres bras en gémissant de douleur et me rendors rapidement.


	3. Chapitre 2: La rencontre des Winchester

Chapitre 2: La rencontre des Winchester.

Je me réveille dans une chambre inconnue en remarquant que je ne porte plus mon tee-shirt et que mes côtes sont bandées. Un homme qui m'observait bondit de sa chaise pour sortir de la chambre alors que je tente de me redresser et je l'entend parler dans le couloir: " Cas. Viens elle est réveillée." Trois pas se dirigent vers moi alors que je lutte contre la douleur pour m'appuyer au montant du lit et mon oncle viens s'asseoir à côté de moi pour m'empêcher de bouger: " Non reste allongée Aurora. Tu n'est pas encore en état de bouger." Je soupire en me laissant faire et réplique en prenant la main de mon oncle: " Tu m'étonne que je peux pas bouger. L'autre salopard m'a poignardée aux côtes! Je sais pas ce qu'il y a depuis qu'ils ont chutés mais les anges ont explosés leurs fusibles. C'est quoi ce bordel d'ailleurs oncle Castiel?" Le plus agé des deux hommes derrière mon oncle réagit et s'approche en demandant: " Oncle Castiel? T'est qui toi?" " Je suis la fille d'un frère décédé de Castiel. Et toi t'est qui avant de me demander qui je suis? Ton pote connais pas la politesse tonton." L'autre homme réagit à son tour et s'approche en se voulant rassurant: " Salut. Lui c'est mon frère Dean et je suis Sam Winchester. Vous avez vu ou entendu quelque chose en rapport avec les anges?" " Oui. Je peux avoir un verre avant de me foutre à table? J'aurais besoin d'un carnet et d'un stylo aussi s'il vous plait Sam." " D'accord. Vous voulez un verre d'eau?" " Un whisky plutôt. Je n'ai pas le droit de bouger à cause de ma blessure et j'ai appris le décès de mon père il y a peu." Sam sors de la chambre suivi par son abruti de grand frère et je prend la main de Castiel: " Aide moi à me redresser s'il te plait. Je vais pas réussir à aider tes potes humains autrement." Mon oncle s'exécute alors que les Winchester reviennent et Sam me tend le verre alors que Dean croise les bras sur sa poitrine: " Comment est mort ton père au fait?" " Tué par cet enfoiré de Lucifer." Je vois l'échange de regard entre les deux frères et ajoute: " Pourquoi?" Je descend le verre d'un trait et dessine le symbole alors que Sam répond: " Comment il s'appellait?" " Gabriel." " Eh merde." Je pose le verre sur le chevet et jète le carnet en demandant à Sam: " Vous avez connu mon père c'est ça?" Je surprend son regard coupable et siffle: " C'est à cause de vous que mon père est mort..." Je laisse mes pouvoirs remonter faisant guérir ma blessure d'un seul coup et je me lève d'un bond alors que mon oncle s'interpose: " Calme toi Aurora. Ils n'y sont pour rien. Dean, Sam, venez vers moi." Castiel saisit ses deux amis pour s'envoler et je lui coupe la route en apparaissant dans l'entrée du bâtiment: " Pourquoi tu prend leurs défenses contre moi tonton? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont de si spécial tes Winchester?!" Je crache leurs nom comme une insulte et Dean me saute dessus directement, la haine déformant son visage: " On a de spécial qu'on est les seuls à vraiment sauver le monde de l'apocalypse sale conne!" J'éjecte Dean en le faisant voler à travers la pièce et répond en bloquant Sam qui m'attaque à son tour: " Oui je sais pour la fameuse guerre entre mes deux connards d'oncles! Mais vous savez quoi?! Enfer ou paradis, j'en ai rien à foutre de qui gagnera, j'aurais juste voulu que mon père soit là à la fin! Je repousse Sam en disant ça avec mes pouvoirs et tombe à genoux en pleurant alors que mon oncle aide ses deux amis chasseurs à se relever en répondant: " Vérifie dans leurs mémoires Aurora. Dean te dit la vérité." Sam s'approche de moi en restant sur ses gardes et me répond en plongeant son regard dans le mien: " Non. Tout va bien. Et toi Dean?" " Ça va mieux maintenant. Merci Cas." J'hoche la tête en me calmant et me relève sans prendre la main tendue de Sam en répondant: " Tant mieux. Désolée les gars. C'est sur cet enfoiré de Lucifer que je devrais me venger, pas sur vous. Il est où d'ailleurs celui-là?" " Retourner dans sa cage en enmenant Michael avec lui." " Cool. Au moins ils vont nous foutre la paix comme ça." Dean semble s'adoucir et me répond doucement: " En tout cas on peux pas douter que tu est la fille de Gabriel." " Pourquoi?" " Tu parle comme lui." " J'espère bien! C'est la seule façon que j'ai de vraiment lui ressembler et si c'était pas le cas on se ferait chier mon grand. Bon! On boit un coup? Vous m'avez donner soif avec vos répliques et votre façon de vous défendre. Ne me fait pas la morale oncle Castiel, on est entre potes." " Au fait. Qu'est ce que t'est en plus d'être la fille du Trickster?" " Ça meilleure embrouille. Moitié humaine, moitié archange. Je suis une nephilim mon grand." Je fait une petite révérence comique et Sam répond en souriant: Castiel boit de l'alcool aussi. Dean lui a appris." Je reste bouche bée et me reprend en regardant Castiel: " Un humain a réussi à te dérider tonton? Félicitations Dean, oncle Balthazar n'a jamais réussi malgré son entêtement. Vous êtes vraiment spéciaux pour que mon oncle picole." Je fait apparaître une bouteille de whisky sur la table derrière les deux chasseurs et vais m'y asseoir en ajoutant: " Aller. On se l'a fait cette bouteille? J'ai vraiment soif et c'est le meilleur whisky que vous pourrez boire de toute votre vie. Foi de la fille de Gabriel!" Dean hausse les épaules en venant s'asseoir lui aussi et répond en servant les verres: " Ok, on va dire que c'est comme une parole de scout. À quoi on trinque?" " À mon père et notre possible partenariat?" " Ça me va. Enlève tes pieds de la table." " Peut-être plus tard mon grand." Sam et Castiel nous rejoignent et nous trinquons en écoutant Sam: " À Gabriel qui nous aura fait un ultime embrouille à travers sa fille." Je sourit malicieusement en faisant un clin d'œil à Sam et lève mon verre: " À mon père qui aura été le meilleur des embrouilleur et à la chasse qui m'a menée à vous les Winchester." Nous buvons la bouteille tous les quatre alors que Sam me raconte tout ce qu'il a affronter avec ou sans son frère. Je finis par partir d'un claquement de doigts pour me remettre en chasse après avoir laisser mon numéro, en leurs écrivant de m'appeller en cas de besoin, aux Winchester qui se sont endormis bourrés et mon oncle qui est aller dans la bibliothèque. Ils sont sympas ses Winchester mais je doit avancer et leurs présences me fera trop penser à mon père. Ça ne me facilitera pas les choses et mon père ne voudrait pas que je me morfonde pour lui.


	4. Chapitre 3: L'autre monde

Chapitre 3: L'autre monde.

Les années sont passer lesquelles j'ai aider les Winchester à débarrasser Dean de la marque de Caïn et avons libérer les ténèbres qui s'appelle Amara que nous avons réconcilier avec son frère Chuck qui s'avère être mon grand-père du côté de mon père. Amara a ressusciter la mère des Winchester pour remercier Dean et je me suis éloigner d'eux malgré les sentiments que j'ai commencer à éprouver pour Sam. J'ai prétexté des chasses en attente pour laisser les Winchester profité de leurs mère et suis partie en mettant mes sentiments pour Sam de côté qui m'a regarder partir avec une lueur de tristesse dans ses magnifique yeux. J'ai appris plus tard qu'ils avaient rencontrer et éliminés les hommes de lettre britannique avant d'avoir à chercher l'enfant de Lucifer et cet assassin lui-même. Je retrouve les Winchester devant une maison isolée au moment où Lucifer apparaît pour récupérer son fils et le vois tuer oncle Castiel par derrière avant de lui foncer dessus, la mort dans l'âme. Je le frappe comme une simple humaine en masquant mes pouvoirs jusqu'à ce qu'il traverse la faille dans son dos mais il attrape ma veste en tombant et m'entraîne avec lui alors que j'entend Sam m'appeller dans un bruit de course en voulant sûrement me rattraper. J'atterri sur du sable et regarde l'assassin de mon père hurler alors que la faille se refferme. Je cache toujours mes pouvoirs en me redressant et regarde l'assassin de mon père avancer vers moi, visiblement en colère. Je feint la peur en reculant alors que Lucifer sourit avec amusement et parle en soupirant: " T'a rien à craindre. On va devoir s'entraider ici le temps de retourner dans notre monde. J'ai un fils à éduquer maintenant." Je lui tourne le dos pour avancer et m'arrête pour me tourner vers l'assassin de mon père quand il me rattrape en répondant méchamment: " Ouais c'est ça! Pour que t'apprenne à ton rejeton à détruire le monde comme un bon petit antéchrist à son taré de père? Plutôt rester coincer ici, c'est déjà l'enfer alors va t'éclater loin de moi et fait moi le plaisir de crever au passage!" L'assassin de mon père me considère en penchant la tête d'un air amusé et me répond d'un air intrigué: " Tu parle comme mon cher petit frère Gabriel. C'est drôle." J'hausse les épaules en feignant l'indifférence et avance de nouveau en lui donnant une réponse qui me fait mal malgré que je ne pense pas ce que je dit: " Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en ai à foutre? Je le connais pas ton Gabriel et il doit être bien là où il est!" L'assassin de mon père soupire en me rattrapant et je vois de la tristesse dans son regard alors qu'il me coupe la route en répondant: " Sans doute. Il est mort de ma main il y a quelques années." Je sers les poings en évitant le regard de Lucifer et m'apprête à répondre quand des boules de feu tombe dans son dos. Des anges apparaissent pour nous arrêter et je plonge au sol quand l'assassin de mon père lève la main pour tuer nos assaillants d'un claquement de doigts. Il se retourne vers moi en souriant, content de son massacre et me tend la main: " Alors, toujours envie que je me casse?" Je soupire en me relevant sans son aide et répond en m'essuyant: " Oui mais comme j'ai pas le choix va falloir que je me coltine ta présence de fratricide psychotique. ok on reste ensembles dans ce monde de merde mais à la première occasion on fait chacun sa route. Bon on ce casse d'ici avant que d'autres connards se pointent." J'avance sans attendre la réponse de l'assassin de mon père qui me répond en riant doucement: " Mon petit frère aurait adoré ta façon parler. Ton plan me va mais je te conseille de ne plus me parler comme ça. Je tolère ta présence uniquement parce que tu peux m'être utile mais ça ne veux pas dire que je ne t'arracherait pas la langue si tu continue à m'insulter." " Ouais c'est ça. Ferme la et avance. J'ai pas envie de t'entendre non plus." Nous rencontrons le Michael de ce monde et je m'enfuit pendant que Michael et Lucifer dansent la lambada en voyant que Michael prend le dessus. Je fait la rencontre de Bobby qui m'accueille dans son camp de rebelles en me faisant une place dans sa cabane. Je passe quelques jours à aider les rebelles pour m'occuper l'esprit mais pleure chaque nuit en pensant à Sam que je ne reverrait plus jamais, à oncle Castiel que je n'ai pas pu serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois et à tout ce que j'aurais dû faire. Bobby rentre au camp une après midi alors que je me morfond dans sa cabane et me ramène un jeune homme avec qui il me laisse seul. Je dévisage le jeune homme qui me sourit en venant me prendre dans ses bras et il se présente alors que je soupire une nouvelle fois de tristesse: " Aurora? Je suis Jack, le fils de Kelly Klein." Je sens mon regard s'illuminer alors que je le fait asseoir et répond en prenant les mains de mon jeune cousin: " Jack? Qu'est ce que tu fait là? Où sont Dean et Sam? Comment vont ils?" " Je suis venus te chercher pour te ramener dans notre monde. Ils vont mal, tu leurs manquent, surtout Sam que j'ai entendu te pleurer tout les soirs. Tu manque à Castiel aussi." Je retiens de nouvelles larmes en sentant mon regard s'éteindre de nouveau et répond en fronçant les sourcils: " Castiel est mort sous mes yeux Jack. Je pleure Sam moi aussi et le clan Winchester me manque mais pour ça on verra plus tard. Si tu est là c'est qu'on peux retourner dans notre monde mais on va aider les rebelles de la forêt à se débarasser des anges de ce monde d'abord mon cher jeune cousin. Il faut que tu dissimule tes pouvoirs ici, les anges surveillent la moindre trace de grâce dans ce monde poubelle. D'accord Jack?" Pon jeune cousin accepte et je le laisse me raconter ce que j'ai rater, prise par un regain d'énergie. Les semaines suivantes nous aidons Bobby et son camp de rebelles contre les anges. Jack finit par prendre cette guerre à cœur quand il voit Kevin Tran ce sacrifier dans la folie que Michael lui a causer en l'exploitant et décide de pourchasser Michael pour l'exterminer avec mon aide.


	5. Chapitre 4: Plan de retour

Chapitre 4: Plan de retour.

Jack et moi luttons jour après jour ensembles contre les anges en utilisant nos pouvoirs et découvrons le plan de Michael qui est partis avec ses soldats pour le sud là où se trouvait Miami et rentrons au camp où nous déprimons durant quelques jours en essayant de préparer un plan béton pour vaincre Michael avant qu'il n'envahisse notre monde. Un matin j'entend du boucan à l'entrée du camp alors que Jack et moi reflechissons en silence et nous nous regardons avant de foncer pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Je saute au cou de Dean en riant et parle en lui embrassant les joues: " Dean! Enfoiré de chasseur, t'en as mis du temps à venir nous chercher. Mary! Ah vous pouvez pas savoir ce que je suis contente de vous voir. Où est Sam? J'ai laisser des choses en suspend qui ont trop tarder!" Je sens les larmes montées à mes yeux en voyant Dean baisser la tête et recule en secouant la tête: " Non, Sam n'est pas mort, c'est pas possible. Pas lui." Je sens mes pouvoirs me submerger et je m'enfuis en courant sans faire attention à ceux qui m'appelle. Je finis par m'effondrer à genoux dans la forêt loin du camp et laisse mes pouvoirs expluser ma tristesse dans un cri qui fendrait l'âme de l'humain le plus insensible en me tenant la tête. Je reste à genoux la tête basse en sentant mes pouvoirs se résorber sous ma peau alors que les larmes dévalent mes joues sans arrêt quand je sens une main sur mon épaule: " Relève toi Aurora. Je suis là." Je renifle en me retournant vers mon interlocuteur et me relève surprise en pleurant toujours: " Papa? Tu est vivant? Comment?" Je sers mon père dans mes bras alors qu'il m'explique tout et je me calme en répondant à mon père qui me caresse la joue: " Je suis heureuse que tu sois vivant. Retournons au camp, je ne veux pas faire attendre tous le monde." Je prend le bras de mon père alors que nous retournons au camp et mon père me pose une question en chemin: " Tu est amoureuse de Sam c'est ça?" " Oui. J'ai mis mes sentiments de côté depuis que Mary est revenue et je l'ai regretter en arrivant ici. J'ai cru que j'aurait une chance de me rattraper quand Jack a débarquer mais encore une fois c'est trop tard. J'ai tellement mal papa, l'amour est loin d'être le bonheur quand il nous ai arracher." Mon père me presse la main et je le regarde me sourire alors que mon père répond avec douceur: " Eh bien cours à l'entrée du camp et ne rate pas ta chance. J'arrive." Je fronce les sourcils en tendant l'oreille et mon père sourit encore un peu plus en me poussant gentiment: " Aller fonce! On a pas beaucoup de temps dans ce monde." J'embrasse mon père sur la joue et retourne à l'entrée du camp où je vois Sam dans les bras de sa mère. Je reste un peu en retrait en souriant alors que des larmes de joie remplace celles dû à la tristesse et sourit à Sam quand il s'écarte de Mary. Je m'approche en voyant le sang sur le col de Sam et touche son cou alors que Sam parle le premier: " Je suis désolé pour le temps qu'on a mis à venir vous chercher." Je plonge mon regard dans le sien en souriant et entend mon père briser mon hésitation: " Loupe plus ta chance je t'ai dit Aurora! Fonce!" Je rougit en me décidant à agir et prend Sam par la nuque pour écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sam répond directement à mon baiser en me serrant dans ses bras et nous rompons notre premier baiser alors que Lucifer parle derrière Sam: " Quelles retrouvailles répugnante, j'aurais cru que tu tiendrais mieux ma nièce Gabriel." Je contourne Sam en lançant un regard noir à Lucifer en répondant d'une voix haineuse: " Tu pouvais pas crever en silence dans un coin toi ordure! Je ne suis pas ta nièce espèce de psychopathe fratricide alors mèle toi de ton cul et ferme ta grande gueule de serpent. Et que je ne te vois pas parler à qui que ce soit ici si tu tiens à ton existence." Sam me tire par le poignet alors que mon père me lance un regard plein de fierté et nous faisons rapidement monter les rebelles dans un vieux bus.


	6. Chapitre 5: Retour au monde

Chapitre 5: Retour au monde.

Castiel, mon père et moi tuons les anges que nous trouvons sur la route du bus pour la faille et laissons Bobby traverser la faille avec ses rebelles aider par Mary alors que Michael débarque après ses soldats pour nous empêcher de retourner dans notre monde. Je pousse Jack à traverser avec oncle Castiel alors que Lucifer affronte de nouveau Michael et je regarde mon père qui s'approche en lui disant: " Ils se sont déjà affronter et ce Michael avait le dessus quand je suis partie. Attaquons le ensemble papa, comme à l'époque où tu te faisais passer pour un trickster. Prend le à revers." Je m'apprête à foncer sur Michael qui envois Lucifer voler un peu plus loin mais mon père me retient et me pousse derrière lui en répondant: " Non. Si Luci fait pas le poid toi non plus." Mon père me fait taire en me prenant dans ses bras et me pousse en regardant par dessus mon épaule: " Enmenne ma fille et prend soin d'elle Sam. Au revoir de l'autre côté." Je résiste en criant alors que Sam passe ses bras autour de ma taille pour me soulever et je regarde mon père se battre contre Michael qui le tue au moment où Sam me fait traverser la faille. Je tente de retraverser la faille pour récupérer le corps de mon père mais Sam me retient encore par la taille alors qu'oncle Castiel se place devant la faille qui se reffeme sans que Lucifer l'ai traverser. Sam me relâche alors que Castiel s'approche et je m'éffondre dans les bras de mon oncle en pleurant: " Enmenne moi dehors oncle Castiel s'il te plait. Je vais avoir une autre crise." Castiel s'envole alors que je m'aggripe à lui et je m'écarte de lui alors que nous atterissons dans un désert. Je m'éffondre en criant de nouveau et finit par me rouler en boule sur le sable alors que mon oncle reste silencieux. Mes larmes finissent par se tarir alors que je m'assois et mon oncle me prend dans ses bras en me caressant les cheveux: " Je suis désolé Aurora. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, comme nous tous." Je renifle en me calmant et répond d'une voix brisée: " Je sais oncle Castiel. Lucifer lui-même n'a pas eu le dessus les deux fois où il a affronter Michael. J'aurais dû l'aider à l'affronter, il serait peut-être encore avec nous." " Tu serais morte avec lui Aurora. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait, voilà pourquoi il t'a confiée à Sam. Viens Aurora, rentrons au bunker. Sam n'arrête pas de me prier." J'acquiesce en me relevant avec mon oncle et répond en essuyant mes larmes: " Oui. Il me prie aussi. Comment tu fait pour supporter les prières? Rien que celle de Sam me file la migraine." " Je suis habitué et je n'ai jamais de migraine. On y va?" Je me colle à mon oncle en callant ma tête contre son torse et répond en soufflant: " Chanceux. Oui, rentrons oncle Castiel." Mon oncle me sers dans ses bras en s'envolant et nous rentrons au bunker où je laisse Sam me porter dans ma chambre, mon regard vaguement tourner vers le sol. Une fois posée sur mon lit je tourne le dos à Sam qui s'allonge dans mon dos pour me serrer contre lui et nous restons comme ça en silence dans le noir. Je sens bientôt la respiration de Sam se faire plus profonde et je le laisse dormir pour aller dans la cuisine du bunker. Je sors une bouteille de whisky au moment où Dean entre dans la cuisine aussi et il tente de scruter mon regard avant de soupirer en me demandant: " Je peux boire avec toi? Je sais ce que c'est de perdre son père, je peux t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve si tu le souhaite." " D'accord. Oui je veux bien. Merci Dean. Trinquons aux pères qui ont disparus et que nous gardons dans nos cœurs pour toujours." " Aux pères emportés trop tôt par les combats." Nous entrechoquons nos verres et buvons verres sur verres en nous racontant mutuellement nos souvenirs avec nos pères respectifs. 


End file.
